The bite of humanity
by Bigpizza
Summary: The IMC activates a Mass Relay after the refueling raid. This does not go unnoticed and the Turian Hierarchy attacks the small research station. How will a humanity which has experienced civil war for over 2 decades do against the Turian Hierarchy? Find out here [Rewrite up under the name of Bite of Humanity: Reimagined.]
1. Discovery

The frontier, a vast and dense collection of habitable planets and moons. It expands hundreds of solar systems. Hundred of thousands of environments, from woodland to badlands and deserts to rain forests. However, a war has been raging through the frontier for decades. It started with the Titan Wars, which lasted about 15 years, for a short, 9 months there was peace on the frontier once again.

However, attacks began again. Two sides fighting each other. One fighting for reclaiming what was once theirs, the other one fighting for claiming what they believe is theirs.

The first is the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation or IMC for short. The IMC is mega corporation supplying electronics. The IMC has many sub-divisions such as Hammond robotics, which is responsible for making their technology. Both civilian and military.

The other side is The Frontier Militia, or often referred to as The Militia. A collection of farmers, pirates, slavers and drug traffickers. They have some subdivisions as well, mainly the M-COR, or Marauder Corps for short.

/

"In space, fuel is life. And the 1st Militia fleet is running low. Only seven planets in the Yuma sector can refill a fleet of that size. This, is one of them" A voice spoke, Venom looked up at the voice, which belonged to the IMC vice-admiral of the 1st IMC fleet. Marcus Graves, an elderly, black man with decades of experience. "We've set up turrets like this one," Graves pointed at a 20mm Heavy Turret which had been stationed up on a rooftop, "Just in case the militia decides to pay a visit. This one's Charlie,"

The dropship continued to hover alongside the small military site, "This one's Bravo," Graves said, "Bravo, give us a sitrep."

Venom looked at the 20mm heavy turret as it began to go into combat mode, "Turret is online and operational sire" A grunt replied over the radio, the dropship was just about to continue on when a new voice entered the commlink. "Sire, it looks like jump-signals. Hundreds of them, it's the Militia fleet"

Right on time, One and a half dozen crow dropships jumped in over the site. Deploying militia foot soldiers and Pilots, "Sire, we count 12 Pilots, 36 grunts and we have detected 3 titanfalls!" The grunt continued. Looking over the site, Venom saw the Militia titans hit the ground, Two atlas's and a stryder.

"It was only a matter of time," Graves said, "All callsigns, you are to engage and neutralize any Militia personnel, do not hesitate to shoot, for they will not" The dropships continued on, before stopping at Alpha, "Today Pilots, we have a chance on making peace on the frontier, make it count"

"Yes sire!" The IMC Pilots responded before jumping out of the dropship. An IMC Atlas Titan already stood on the ground, "TEAM ALPHA, YOU ARE TO SECURE SECTOR ALPHA, TEAM BRAVO AND CHARLIE, YOU'RE WITH ME" An IMC Pilot Captain said as he signalled for the two teams to follow him.

"Here we go again," Venom said as he clicked the safety off his R101 Carbine, sprinting he leaped into a wallrun, "All callsigns, this is a battle of hardpoint, secure the sectors." A commlink video feed opened with a south african mercenary on, "Pilots, friendly titanfalls are inbound in T minus 3 minutes"

Venom took note before jumping up on a rooftop of a destroyed building, peeking down the road he saw one of the Militia Atlas's aiming down the road. Instantly cloaking, Venom lept to the other building across the road to avoid being seen. The IMC Atlas had reached the same sightline as the Militia Altas. The Militia titan instantly began to open fire with its XO-16 20mm chaingun.

The IMC atlas responded by firing off its missiles. The missiles collided with the enemy atlas bringing down its shields. The IMC atlas began to open fire with its 40mm cannon, bombarding the Militia titan who had foolishly let its shields be destroyed.

Swapping to his Archer, Venom looked at the enemy titan before firing. The rocket hit the militia Atlas making it burst into flames before exploding. Looking at the IMC atlas, he gave it a thumbs up, the Pilot inside responded, "Thank you for the assistance, now go secure Bravo while me and Charlie team take care of Sector Charlie"

"Roger" Venom replied as he dropped down from the building and entered it. It looked like an old bar, there was one passage way to Terminal Bravo. Cloaking again he sprinted down the hallway before coming up on Terminal Bravo. An IMC pilot laid dead with his helmet cracked open. A gunshot was fired but missed Venom, quickly looking at where the gunshot came from he saw a Militia Pilot with a G2A4 battle rifle.

Venom quickly jumped to avoid another shot as he opened fire. The 8.19mm rounds collided with the Militia Pilot killing him. "HOSTILE PILOT, FIRE FIRE!" a Militia grunt yelled as his comrades rushed to his sides. Throwing a fragmentation grenade before taking cover, he blew them up. "Thank you for the assist sire" an IMC grunt said before walking over to the terminal to operate it. Running out of the destroyed side of the wall he looked around… and was nearly blown to bits as the Militia stryder had fired its Quad Rocket at him. Cloaking once again he leapt for cover.

"Come out you IMC piece of shite" The stryder said as it looked around the wall. In the meantime Venom had been sneaking up on the stryder. Jumping onto the hull, he ripped a small hatch open exposing the electronics of the Stryder, "Oh you lil piece of shit."

An electric smokescreen began to emerge from the stryder, forcing Venom off, "This is callsign Venom, requesting titanfall" He reported over the commlink as he sprinted for cover. "Request accepted, standby for titanfall" A spectre replied over the commlink. A green highlight appeared marking where his titan would land. Jumping out of cover just as his titan landed. It was a Stryder with an automatic 40mm cannon given to him when he hit Generation 10. Jumping into the titan, he readied the 40mm.

The other stryder readied up as well, reloading its quad rocket. Dashing out of his domeshield, Venom quickly locked onto the enemy stryder with his MTMS. Firing out the missiles he dashed to the side to avoid the four missiles that had been shot out from the quad rocket.

The other stryder copied his move, making only a couple missiles hit the Militia stryder. Firing his automatic 40mm cannon, Venom hit the enemy stryder three times in the broadside. "Alert, hostile titan's shields are down to 40%" The titan OS informed him.

Seizing the opportunity, Venom dashed forwards and punched the stryder three times, destroying its shields and sending it flying into a rock. The hostile stryder roze from the ground as Venom dashed forward bombarding it with 40mm shells. Some IMC grunt had begun to fire cautiously at the Militia titan, trying not to hit Venom.

"Alert, hostile titan is doomed, advertisement: Termination" The OS informed Venom.

Dashing forwards once again as the Militia stryder tried to get away, Venom punched the cockpit in, grabbing the Militia Pilot inside. Looking at the struggling Militia Pilot swearing as he tried to get out of the IMC Stryder's hand. Sighing, Venom clenched his fist. Crushing the Militia Pilot into two halves. He dropped the dead Militia and turned around to the IMC grunts who had begun to secure the titan to check for anything important.

"All callsigns, the Militia are running low on men, keep it up" Kuben Blisk informed. Dashing forwards he began to wander towards Charlie.

/

"And for today's news, after an engagement with the IMC. The 1st Militia fleet suffered critical losses. Reports say that up to 80% of the fleet was destroyed during the three hour short battle. The Militia barely made it away with fuel for a week. Other fleets are reporting similar success as well. If the IMC fleet's are to engage any Militia fleet. Then the results are certain. The Militia is doomed" A female news reporter said on the big TV in front of Venom. Shaking his head, he zipped from the beer in his robotic hand.

"The Militia are fools" He sighed and said to himself, "They should just surrender, they have no way out of this other than that" Rising from the couch he was sitting on, he walked over to the small fridge in his own quarters. Opening the fridge he grabbed some jam before walking over to a cupboard, opening it he found some white bread.

Finding a knife, he began to make himself a jam sandwich. It wasn't really the healthiest, but he didn't really care. He was getting a new squad today, his former one had been KIA since a large skirmish near the western border of the Lya Sector. Eating his sandwich, he began to wonder. 'I haven't gotten any information about my new squad, other than that i'm the leader of it'

It was true, he only knew that he was getting a new squad, and leading it. 'What were they gonna be like? What would they look like?'

His thoughts were cut short as his phone began to ring, shaking his head he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Callsign Venom," A woman replied, "You are to report to the vice-admiral in order to meet your new squad"

"Roger, what is the deadline?" Venom asked.

"T minus five minutes," The woman replied, "You should hurry up, good luck Pilot"

Sighing, Venom finished his jam sandwich before getting ready.

/

"Welcome to the bridge Pilot" An automatic generated voice said as the Pilot entered the Bridge of the supercarrier 'The Sentinel'. Walking between the terminals he found the vice-admiral.

"Venom reporting in" Venom said as he saluted in front of the vice-admiral.

"Thanks for showing up Venom," Graves replied shaking the Pilot's hand.

"Thanks sire" Venom said as he looked at Graves.

"You excited for your new squad?" Graves asked as they walked towards Graves's office.

"I am sire" Venom replied.

"No need for the 'sire'" Graves said as they walked into Graves's office." I can imagine that you want to read your new squad's files before you meet them?"

"Yeah" Venom said as Graves found 3 folders, putting them on the table. Looking at them he picked the most upper one.

/

Name: Charles Smith

Callsign: Chatter

Generation: 10

Age: 37

Sex: Male

Height: 1.74m

Weight: 79.13kg

Race: Caucasian [With hints of Malayan heritage]

Birthday: 5th of July

Homeplanet: New Africa

Home city: Anubis City, aka "The Flying City"

Primary weapon of choice: Combat Advanced Rounds SMG

Secondary weapon of choice: RE. 45 auto

Anti titan weapon of choice: Sidewinder SMR

Titan of choice: Stryder

Titan weapon of choice: Arc Cannon

Titan defensive of choice: Electric smoke

Titan Ordnance of choice: Cluster missile

Joined IMC at age of: 24

Became a Pilot at age: 27

Pilot kills: 3381

Titan kills: 1618

Grunt kills: 7564

/

Name: Katy Jackson

Codename: Kitkat

Generation: 8

Age: 25

Sex: Female

Height: 1.68m

Weight: 68.1kg

Race: Malayan [With hints of Caucasian]

Birthday: 23rd of April

Homeplanet: Earth

Home city: North American Sector

Primary weapon of choice: Kraber-AP

Secondary weapon of choice: Hammond P2011

Anti titan of choice: VX-6 Charge Rifle

Titan of choice: Atlas

Titan weapon of choice: XOBTR-16 20mm chaingun

Titan defensive of choice: Vortex Shield

Titan ordnance of choice: Slaved Warheads

Joined IMC at age: 18

Became Pilot at age: 20

Pilot Kills: 1691

Titan Kills: 317

Grunt Kills: 104

/

Name: Lauren Jensen

Codename: Cypher

Generation: 9

Age: 29

Sex: Female

Height: 1.83m

Weight: 71.3kg

Race: Ethiopian

Birthday: 31st of December

Home Planet: Xavier

Home city: Angel City

Primary weapon of choice: Spitfire LMG

Secondary weapon of choice: B3 Wingman

Anti titan of choice: Archer AT-Rocket launcher

Titan of choice: Ogre

Titan weapon of choice: Quadrocket

Titan defensive of choice: Particle wall

Titan ordnance of choice: Rocket Salvo

Joined IMC at age: 21

Became Pilot at age: 23

Pilot Kills: 1941

Titan Kills: 813

Grunt Kills: 7515

/

After hours of reading files, watching video clips of combat and audio logs. Venom had finally finished. Putting the respective files, audio logs and video logs back into their respective folders, he rose from the chair. Walking out to the command bridge he found Graves.

"I'm done reading the files" He said.

"Good, now please follow me" Graves said and they walked over to the elevator.

Exiting the elevator, Graves led Venom to a briefing room. Opening the door, Venom saw three other people in the room. The first he could identify as Chatter, very light skin with hints of caramel coloring. Grey colored hair and blue eyes.

The second was Kitkat, pink hair with yellow eyes. She was caramel colored with some hints of white heritage. The person besides her was Cypher, a black woman standing tall.

"Hey," Venom said and the four Pilots shaked hands, "Nice to meet you all"

"Venom right?" Chatter asked.

"Yeah," Venom said, "The one and only, menace of the snake"

"Saved my ass during Operation Swamplands, thank you" Chatter said.

"No problems," Venom said. The four Pilots quickly fell into a conversation, talking about their daily lives and their families.

"Pilots, if you could please" Graves said gaining the chattering Pilot's attention, "You are being sent to a top secret IMC research base, what you read in this room… Stays in this room. If we catch you spread any classified information, you will be arrested and charged for first class treason"

The Pilots nodded, quickly understanding the situation. Graves activated the holotable and slid out a folder for each Pilot. "Read these, the ship leaves tomorrow at 0900 hours exact." Graves said and left the room.

Opening their files, they began to read their files.

/

CAUTION: THIS FILE IS CLASSIFIED UNDER IMC LAW. PICTURES, VIDEOS OR COPIES ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE TAKEN

/

Artifact name: Outpost XR371 "Shadowbase"

Location: Eastern Sector of Region Nova, Derlor system. [NOTE: COLONY SHANXI IS IN THE SAME SYSTEM, COLONY HAS NOT BEEN EVACUATED, NOR AWARE OF THE MASS RELAY]

Description: Found near a class 1 garden world, the massive alien structure have at least two fifteen kilometer long arms. In one end a dormant gate/relay of alien origin is located. Scientist have been successful at extracting data. Shadowbase is a mass-transport-relay using an unknown element named Element Z3R0, or element zero for short. The structure is different to that of the Precourser ruins scattered through the frontier. IMC ships have set up turrets on the hull of the station and made a blockade around it in case the Frontier Militia decides to pay a visit.

Discovery: Shadowbase was found 8 months ago, the 9th of June 2156. The planet below is a class 1 garden world, its primary environments are mainly swamps and forests. Prowlers have also been seen during ground exploration, which is believed to have been transported there by Precoursers millennials ago as they are better fit for diving. The station itself is highly advanced and we have deciphered some information about the creators. They call themselves Proetheans, but it is still unknown if the Precoursers and Proetheans are the same.

Mission: Your missions is to protect the scientists against any hostile contacts which may travel through Shadowbase. Your mission will primarily be patrolling the station and escorting.

Payment: 100k Credits

Sign here:_

/

 **18 days later, Turian Hierarchy Battle Fleet. Onboard the 1st Turian fleet flagship**

"Sir, we have detected a massive energy spike not too long away from here" A turian techician reported. General Desolas Arterius instantly snapped his head towards the technician, "What?"

"We believe its a Mas Relay which has just been activated." The Turian said.

"Is that so?" Desolas said as he looked at the other Turian, "Relay to the location where the energy spike was located, there we will find out what is happening!"

/

 **Hellooooooooooooooooooo everyone!**

 **This is the project I have been working on, which is also the reason for lack of updates (Sorry) This is a Titanfall 1 and Mass Effect crossover, independent from the Arknetic fanverse. This story will be very IMC centered and the Militia WILL be perceived as terrorists here.**

 **I will just like to clarify that I have not played any Mass Effect games and im going solely out from the Mass Effect Wikipedia, so if someone is willing to help me with the story (Mainly the Mass Effect part), please do PM me.**

 **Until then, Happy Hunting!**


	2. First contact

**[Updated chapter to fix lore issues]**

The IMC transport ship jumped right in front of the massive alien structure, the four Pilots looked at it with awe. "Damn thats beautiful" Cypher said as they watched the giant alien space structure become bigger as the transport ship flew to the small IMC base which had been build onto the much bigger structure, docking into the IMC station.

8 heavy 20mm turrets were guarding the outside of the station with another 2 inside the moondock. The transport opened its hatch, letting the Pilot pilot their titans and supplies out of the transport ship. Looking around, Venom saw almost only spectre and MRVN units.

"Damn, really looks like the higher ups wants as few as possible up here" Cypher said.

"If you don't count 20 Pilots and Titans defending this small station as overkill, then you don't know the IMC" Chatter said.

"We are the IMC" Kitkat replied as the Atlas walked forwards. The ogre, and two stryders followed suit.

A scientist opened a door in the far end of the giant cargo hall. "Welcome, I'm assuming you're the new squad here?"

"You'd be right" Venom replied.

"Good, very good" The scientist said, "I am doctor Samuel Richard, I will show you to your quarters while the MRVN's take care of your titans."

"Very well," Venom said and the Pilots disembarked their titans.

"Good, now please follow me and I will give you a tour" Dr Samuel Richard said.

The four Pilots followed the scientist, coming up to an elevator. The five humans entered it before stopping at the 2nd floor. "This is the main hub, this is where the Commander will hold meetings and speeches." He explained, they walked down to the far west corner. A door automatically opened letting the Pilots look at a ship in construction, "We have deciphered some more information and we believe we are able to create a Jump drive compatible with the Relay station, the ship is called the IMS Normandy."

The 155 meter long blue and white ship stood proud in the hangar bay. "Damn, that's beautiful" Chatter said.

"Indeed, she looks like a true beauty" Cypher replied.

"Yes, the IMC have invested roughly 250 million credits in developing her" Dr. Samuel replied, "We believe she will be able to make a jump through the relay in roughly 18 days"

"That's good news" Venom said.

"Yes, it is. Now please follow me so I can show you the labs, cafeteria and your living quarters.

/

 **18 days later, Shadowbase**

"IMS Normandy is ready for relay jump in T-minus 5 minutes" Dr. Samuel said through the speakers. 20 lucky humans had been chosen to travel through the relay, Venom and his squad however. Weren't a part of the 20 chosen. The ship had been loaded with enough supplies for 6 months.

"Man, I still can't believe we aren't allowed on that ship" Chatter said.

"Well, what if it was to blow up when they try to make the jump?" Kitkat asked.

"You…. have a very good point" Chatter replied.

"She always does." Venom replied.

"What do you all think they're going to encounter out there?" Cypher asked.

"Most likely just some wildlife," Chatter said, "Albeit it would be cool with an alien civilization… one that is actually still alive"

"Yeah, but let's just hope they're gonna be friendly and come with peace instead of being all 'Mars Attack' like" Venom said.

"Mars attack?" Kitkat asked.

"Old sci-fi movie from the nineteen hundreds." Venom asked, "By the way, how do you think the IMS normandy will return?"

"Heard some of the engineers talk about it, they say it also has a jump drive so that its able to return." Cypher said.

"Really? How far are they going with that Relay?" Kitkat asked.

"Most likely to the next relay station, the jump drive is there if they arent able to make the relay jump back to Shadowbase" Venom replied.

"How does the relay work by the way?" Chatter asked.

"The white coats say it creates a path with little to no mass so that any ship can instantaneously jump through" Cypher replied.

"Besides, if anything was to go awry," Kitkat said, "The IMS Africa is only a jump or two away from the system" **[1]**

"Yeah, it's one of the old Core system ships. Build like the old Andromeda class supercarriers" Chatter said.

"And those things are unbreakable" Venom continued.

"Except for the Odyssey" Cypher said.

"That beast didn't go down in live fire, it was a mutiny that caused it to get downed" Chatter replied.

"Yeah, I was one of the grunts on that ship," Venom replied, "I wasn't in on the mutiny, three days after we arrived at an IMC base I got promoted to Pilot training for extreme loyalty"

"Must have had some kind of Plot Armor," Chatter said, "I've heard they killed all of those who resisted on there."

"That rumour is false," Venom said, "It was only me and 14 others that didn't betray Graves out of the 2000 souls onboard and there was almost no violence."

"Damn, thats one big mutiny, thank god it wasn't violent" Kitkat said.

"Yeah, it was" Venom said.

"IMS NORMANDY JUMPING IN 30 SECONDS" Dr Samuel said over the speakers.

"Looks like the ship is about to jump soon, let's hope this goes well" Cypher said as she looked at the screen in front of them. The screen had four displays. One showing the cockpit of the aerospace craft, the outside of it, one showing the command room of Shadowbase and one showing the relay station outside of Shadowbase.

"IMS NORMANDY JUMPING IN 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. JUMPING"

The IMS Normandy flew by the massive arcs which had begun to wind up as the heavily modified jump-drive in the IMC vessel began to connect with the Relay station. The arcs began to glow a bright blue as arc waves of energy connected with the vessel. The modified jump-drive was connected to the Relay now. "Initiating jump" The IMS Normandy jumped. A bright light shot out of the 'arms' of the Relay. The IMS Normandy had taken its jump into the unknown.

Shadowbase was silent as the displays for the IMS Normandy had gone static. None breathed… Until the displays turned back on revealing the Captain's face "This is captain Howl. Jump successful, the modified jump drive is a huge success."

That night, the Shadowbase and IMS Normandy would celebrate.

/

"General Desolas, we have pinpointed the location of the mass relay" An officer reported to the general.

"We have?" Desolas said, "Good, where?"

A holomap of the galaxy appeared, zooming in on the unexplored space next to the Batarian Hegemony. A solar system appeared on the holomap, shoving a total of four planets. "The system has one class 1 garden world," The officer said, "The Mass Relay is located at the far end of the system pointing into citadel space. It is only connected with Relay 314 and we have not detected anyother Relays in the nearby vicinity"

"Very good," Desolas said, "Who do you think they are?"

"Most likely some smugglers that got stuck there for a while," The officer answers.

"Hmmm, very well. Give the order to engage any ships at will, opening fire is only allowed on non-citadel ships"

"Roger that sire" The officer said.

A few moments later the same officer returns. "General, a small ship exited jump near our location. The PFS Fury of Heinas opened fire on the small vessel, they hit it once before it jumped back into the unknown."

"It didnt use a Mass Relay?" Desolas asked, just starting to show concern. He shook his head decided it was a stupid thought, "Nevermind, focus on the system where the Relay is located."

"Of course General" The officer replied and turned around to do his tasks.

/

"SHADOWBASE! COME IN, SHADOWBASE!" A scared and shocked voice said over the radio, Dr Samuel had been wakened by the screaming from the radio, walking over to the radio he answered, "This is Shadowbase, what is wrong?"

"We've encountered hostile lifeforms, we took a shot dead on but our shields took most of the blow." The captain replied, "We are jumping back to IMC space now"

"Alright, we will ready the defenses in case they try to chase you back the Shadowbase," Dr Samuel said, realising the situation, "How many are they and what are your damages."

"Thank you," The captain reported back, "Its at least a smaller sized fleet, couple hundred ships and we have only taken minor hull damage."

"Alrighty," Dr Samuel said, "I'll notify IMC higher ups, hopefully they can get a fleet here in time."

An IMC fleet was nothing to mess about, there was 20 IMC core system fleets and 10 IMC Frontier systems fleets. A single fleet had around sixty-thousand ships not counting fighters and at least 50 million troops counting Grunts, hackers, spies, Pilots and aircraft pilots. At Least 1% of a fleet are fully trained Titan Pilot so for a single IMC fleet to show up in a system was a big deal. Overkill or not, the IMC don't care when it comes to defend what is theirs. One time an entire Militia fleet showed up in a key-IMC frontier world which was essential for protecting Demeter, albeit the Militia didn't know that. Two IMC fleets showed up. A total of 75 million IMC troops were deployed to fight out 2 Million Militia troops. The battle came to be known as the Bloodbath of Axura's Light.

The IMS Supernova, IMS Dread of Luganta, IMS New Africa and IMS Anubis' Light had all shown up. 4 super dreadnoughts reaching lengths up to 4 kilometers armed with Orbital Defense Cannons, Missiles, Heavy turrets and 40mm Dual AA turrets. Shielded with Borium plating and XC-71 energy shields. The ships were so strong that they could survive carriers crashing into them. One super dreadnought is bad, but to go against 4 is a suicide mission.

"Thank you" The captain said, "IMS Normandy out, standby for our return.

/

Shadowbase had been put in high alert as the turrets scanned for any non-IMC fighters. During a lockdown like this, the turrets would fire at any non-IMC units with deadly precision. The 8 Heavy turrets had a total rounds per minute of 4000. Albeit very slow, they were firing up to four 20mm slugs at the same time. A single 20mm slug could tear through a Grunt's armor and the organs inside. Pilots however, were a different talk, fast enough to confuse the turrets auto aim with erratic maneuvers. Pilots could very easily get in a turret's blind spot and light it up. They could also take a different route and hack the turret making it fight for whatever site hacked it.

Inside the research station, the two Heavy Turrets inside had also been primed in case that forces should be deployed inside. Several spectres had also put up a defensive line in case of a breach. Four elite phantoms had been readied as well to fight any hostile fighters. An elite phantom had a thin layer of Borium plating and high tech energy shields as well as Titanhammer missiles and a Tri-barreled 15mm minigun.

The IMS Normandy had just jumped in as well before being escorted into Shadowbase. The ship itself hadn't taken any damage but the crew had been shocked. Venom watched as the crew were taken to the medical part of the base. Sighing he rested his head against the wall.

"Anything giving you trouble?" Cypher asked.

"Nah, just some memories and worrying about the whole operation" Venom answered.

"Ah, I see" Cypher answered as she took place besides him, "I'm really hoping that the whole hostile alien thing was an accident."

"So do I" Venom answered.

/

"General, we are ready to jump through the Mass Relay."

"Roger, you can jump through it at will" Desolas answered.

"Yes sire" The turian answered.

The Turian fleet approached the Mass Relay that the small unknown vessel had passed through. The Turian fleet consisted of two dreadnoughts, as well as a lot of lower and mid tier vessels such as friggattes, battleships and so on. The dreadnought was the flagship of the fleet, being named 'The Axalia'. Axalia was turian for Supernova. The other being named The Retaliation.

The Turian Fleet began to jump through the relay. Once they had arrived on the other side their sensors picked up multiple signals. Looking out of the ship's windows he saw the mass relay. A small station had been built onto it. Multiple smaller fighters seemed to guard it. Multiple turrets has also been built onto the station which had begun to fire at the fleet.

"I want that station captured, preferably without causing damage to it." Desolas commanded, "Get some soldiers inside."

"Yes sire" The officers answered.

"Sire, the small fighters are engaging ours," An officer reported,"Our shields seem to be useless as their weapons shoot right through them, same for the turrets"

"Hmmmm" Desolas hummed, how had the smugglers developed something like that? He wondered before shrugging it off, "How are the boarding squads doing?"

"Not too great, turrets are tearing them up."

Desolas leaned back in the commander's chair looking at the different charts. "How about the fleet?"

"They don't have any capital class ships at the Relay. Our ships are requesting clearance to eliminate the turrets and fighters"

"They have their clearance to engage turrets, I want minimal damage done to the station itself if possible"

"Yes General"

/

The alarms blared throughout Shadowbase, the Turrets outside were spending ammunition too fast trying to shoot down enemy fighters. IMC forces couldn't arrive in time for reinforcements. The Pilot's had been commanded to escort the scientists to a spaceship which was designed for fast, but short jumps at the sacrifice of armor, weapons and shields.

"Get it moving people!" Venom yelled as he guided the scientists, waving with his titan's hands. The stryder tumbled as a new series of shots hit the turrets, "Chatter, how are the turrets doing?"

"We've got three left on the outside, one of our inner turrets is busted too due to an Ogre tripping over it!" Chatter replied.

"Roger that," Venom replied, "ALL SHADOWBASE FORCES, WE ARE TO EVACUATE!"

"Venom, the moondock's been breached, hostile forces are boarding!" Chatter said.

"Roger that, Kitkat, with me" Venom replied. The two titans ran towards the moondock, opening fire on the hostile forces. Spectres were trying to flood them with mixed results.

Running forwards, Venom fired his 40mm at the hostile forces, tearing them apart. Kitkat did the same with her 20mm. XOBTR-16 Chaingun. Dashing to the side to avoid an anti-heavy weapon he ran over multiple forces, "Shadowbase is taking too much damage, we must evacuate now!" Dr. Samuel said over the comms.

"Roger" Venom replied as the two titans began retreating while opening fire.

/

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Hello everyone, I am sorry for the wait for the chapter. I have been on a bit of a writer's block due to the holidays. Which will most likely continue as I have some very big and important tests coming up here in January, I will try my best to update, but I cannot promise anything. Other than that, lets get onto the reviews shall we?**

 **Review: Tdritzman: Very interesting concept. There aren't that many titan fall and mass effect crossovers. I look forward to seeing how this story turns out.**

 **Answer: Yeah I figured it would be a cool subject to do despite my limited knowledge on Mass Effect. And I hope it will turn out good.**

 **Review: Guest: It seems to lean more to the ICM side than the Milltia. Be sure to balance both sides. Both sides have their good and their bad.**

 **Answer: This story will be leaning heavily towards the IMC being the good guys, I will balance it out, but the IMC will be showed as the good guys in this story**

 **Review: pushtrak1: Play Mass Effect. No credibility for a fic that the author hasn't actually played.**

 **Answer: I respect your opinion about credibility fully, and again, thank you for being so polite in our DMs.**

 **That was the reviews, happy holidays!**


	3. Chatter Capture

**"** **text" Speech understandable from the POV**

 **"** ** _text_** **"** **Speech not understandable to POV**

 **'** ** _Text_** **'** **Thinking**

 **'** **Text' Quotation**

/

"Sir, looks like the unknown forces are evacuating, shall we let them escape?" A Turian gunner asked.

"Shoot them if they fly towards the Mass Gate" Sparatus replied.

"Roger," The gunner replied before continuing the order to the other gunners. Watching the screen in front of him he inspected the damage, they had lost around 27 fighters to only 3 of the 4 enemy fighters destroyed. The enemy fighters had somehow done rapid jumps from place to place, much similar to a FTL drive but able to be utilized in dogfighting. One of the fighters had even managed to fire a barrage of missiles at a bigger ship causing extreme damage to the outer hull. Sparatus was surprised by this, it bypassed their shields? Continuing to read the various reports he found one done by one of the boarding teams, what he read next got him choking. Several mechanized infantry was found in the structure, some not being much bigger than 1.8 meters, a few towering up to a little more than 7 meters. Dragging a picture up from a folder in the report he got a picture of one of them. The robot was at least 8 meters with a hulking body, written on the armor of it was some sort of text. 'IMC - OGRE'.

The few translator that were in the fleet had already begun translating what they could, and they had to do it quickly. In one of the reports done by a Turian Combat Specialist, or TCS. Had captured several unknown soldiers and presumably scientists. And by everything, they looked just like Asari in terms of body structure and so on. But there were a few key differences, one of them was that the aliens did not have blue skin, but instead varied between a whitish color and a brown to dark color. Another difference was the fact that this unknown race had hair. But by far the most important one, was the fact that this species had males.

Some of them had robotic arms, Sparatus could only think of one reason for something like this. This was a species that opted heavily into Military structure judging by the advanced gear they had captured from the unknown enemy.

Pressing a button on his commpad on his chair, he was answered with a voice. "Yes General Sparatus?"

"I would like to see some of the prisoners as soon as possible." He responded.

"Yes sire, we will notify you when we have a decent understanding of their language."

/

Chatter… Was not having a good time. He had gotten separated from Venom and the others when an explosion knocked over a wall preventing him from going through without exposing himself to the outer space. Now, he had been captured by some weird ass looking aliens. They talked in some sort of strange language. One of the 'Metal faces' as he had heard one of the other captured IMC units call them walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"HANDS OFF MOTHERFUCKER." Chatter yelled before headbutting the alien in the face sending it scrambling backwards with its nose bleeding. Another one ran towards Chatter with some sort of electrified baseball bat swinging it towards him. Just dodging it he kicked the alien between the legs and did a quick spin kick to the side of its head knocking it unconcious.

He felt a shock in his sides and felt two arms grip around him, yelling he cast himself backwards into the wall squishing the alien that had tried to grab him. Another one charged towards him but a simple uppercut took care of that. The remaining aliens had obviously gotten the lesson that it may be a bad idea to attack a generation 10 Titan Pilot relatively unarmed… Scratch that, they may be getting the idea that it would be suicide.

"ANYONE ELSE FEEL LIKE GRABBING ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" He yelled angrily at the aliens who were now chatting through their commlink. Not sooner four aliens bursted through the door, shooting at Chatter. He felt the four projectiles hit him before he felt a shockwave raze throughout his body.

"T-tazers? Not fair…" He muttered before he fell unconscious.

/

The evacuation ships broke out of the jump, the few medics they had were attending to the wounded. Venom was pissed, beyond pissed. One of his teammates had been captured by those aliens, he had lost his last squad in a horrible way, not this one, not over his dead fucking body. They had to warn the colony, Shanxi could be in grave danger if not. Walking up to the cockpit he found the commlink.

"This is callsign Venom, designation Cobra Africa seven four nine six." He said, "Colony Shanxi do you copy?"

A buzzer was heard over the radio before a young female voice was heard, "This is colony Shanxi, we copy Venom."

"Roger, you should be advised, hostile alien forces attacked the research base we were stationed upon. We believe they may try to gain a foothold in the frontier by capturing Shanxi."

"You're serious aren't you?" The female voice answered to which Venom responded with a short yes, "Alright, I'll get the colony commander, you should speak to him."

The line then again did a buzzer signalling that the colony had cut the signal. "Call me when they call back, alright?" The pilot responded with an affirmative nod. Walking away from the cockpit he found his two squad members, "You two alright?"

Cypher looked up at him, "Yeah, my Ogre took some accidental fragmentation, but otherwise I'm fine… Can't say the same about KitKat here though."

"What's wrong with her?" Venom asked as Kitkat whimpered.

"She got shot by one of those aliens when she tried to help out a grunt," Cypher asked, "The doctors say she is okay for now, but she still has a bit of pain."

"Do we have any stim?" Venom asked.

"No," Cypher responded sadly as she looked at Venom.

"Damn," Venom said.

/

"General Sparatus?" A voice asked over the commlink.

"Yes?" He responded.

"One of the prisoners single handed knocked out four of our men, the prisoner was unarmed." The voice said.

"What?" Sparatus asked.

"The prisoner is unconscious at the moment and have been taken to the research labs here to find out more about the species. The prisoner also shoved extreme agility and brutality while yelling angrily in his native language."

"Very well, make sure the other prisoners are secured as well, I don't want anyone of my men or the prisoners to die before we can interrogate them." Sparatus answered back

"Roger," The voice responded back, "Also General?"

"Yes?" Sparatus asked.

"The translators have translated a video package left back at the unknown station"

"Send it to me."

/

Chatter slowly began to wake up, his head hurt like hell. His vision was blurry and fuzzy, coughing he raised his head. He felt a hand press down on his chest, the hand belonging to a metal face. Snapping his eyes fully open he began to struggle in vain. They had given him some form of sedation. His struggles slowed down and he let out a yawn before letting himself be laid back into whatever he was laying on.

" _There we go,_ " The metal face said, not that Chatter could understand him _, "Nice and easy."_

Chatter just did a semi aggressive grunt as he laid down. His mind was still cloudy and head hurt like an Ogre decided to use him as a bouncy castle. The metal face walked up to him and began looking at him, picking up a device of some kind the metal face began fiddling with it. Eventually the metal face spoke again, "Do you understand me?"

"You speak english?" Chatter asked shocked.

"Hmm, translators did a good job with our limited information on your language primitive." The doctor said.

"Primitive?" Chatter asked.

"You don't use Mass Relays." The doctor replied simply.

"Mass Relays?" Chatter asked, "You mean the Gate?"

"Is that what you call it?" The doctor asked.

"The Gate itself is only known as the Gate, what you attacked was Shadowbase, an IMC research station." Chatter replied.

"IMC?" The doctor asked again.

"It stands for 'Shut up, I think you've heard enough." Chatter replied as he sprung up grabbing a chair and slammed it into the doctor's head sending him to the floor. "Never underestimate a Titan Pilot, much less a generation 10." He said to the doctor before punching him in the face knocking him out. Looking around he found a vent, punching through it he climbed into it. He had no other way.

/

The video package was received not much later. The other high ranking officials had gathered around the meeting table, each Turian looking at the screen.

"So, during our assault on the alien base we managed to recover a video package from what we assume were the barracks. Our translaters have finally translated it, you have all been called here to view this video and then after this we begin our assault on the planet which we believe that the aliens fled to."

The other Turians agreed, Sparatus began the video.

 **[ORIGINAL TITANFALL OST COSMOLOGY]**

The video began with what the high ranking officers assumed to be the homeworld of the new alien species, peaceful music played alongside with various clips of people minding their own business. It then clipped to be some sort of rocket, which was being launched into space. Video clips of satellites passing planets the peaceful music playing alongside. The video then cut to some sort of lab with a giant metal cylinder laying in the middle.

"After decades of setbacks, scientists have finally found a way to fold space and time…" A male news reporter said in the video. The Turians did their version of raising an eyebrow at the statement, folding space and time? It would certainly explain the lack of Mass Cores in the few ships they had recovered from the space station.

The video cut to a spaceship of an odd design. The three giant engines in the back lightening up before the ship entered jump. They saw the ship pass numerous stars before finally exiting jump in front of a planet. The video cut to two fighter planes of some kind scouting the planet. Cutting again they same a few spaceships fly by a planet and several moons.

"Space explores have found a dense zone of habitable planets and everyone is calling it a new frontier!" A female voice said.

The video cut to the surface of an unknown planet before a roaring like sound was heard and a massive spaceship jumped in over the surface blowing up dust. A single spaceship flying towards a planet with skies circling in. A giant spaceship flying over a rainforest with fighters escorting it.

Numerous spaceships flying with even more fighter support. "Doctor Hammond, now as I understand it, the IMC's Demeter station is vital for travel between the core and the frontier." The video cut to what appeared to be a planet wide military station responsible for refueling ships.

Video cut to massive ships readying guns, music amping up in tensity. Zooming in on a planet. Before zooming out and seamingly half of the planets surface lighten up in a series of explosions. "Decade long tensions exploded into all out war on the frontier today." Military ships flying over a city bombing the military infrastructure. Numerous weapons being loaded, "The group calling themselves the Frontier Militia have conducted numerous raids on IMC garrisons." A male voice said while machines of some sort seemed to load another machine up with gear, its shape still not identifiable. "Vice admiral Graves, you and McAllan have a history of succesful operations against the Militia, what do you think made him betray you?" The camera again cut to the giant mech being loaded, a split second showing an IMC Titan Pilot climbing into it.

Various cuts to spaceships shoot it out. Fighters performing some of the most advanced dogfighting maneuvers. More ships jumping in front of a planet, "Short on fuel and supplies, the First Militia fleet is unlike to survive its next encounter with the First IMC Frontier Fleet also known as the Remnant fleet housing millions of soldiers deployed on hundreds of worlds to protect IMC resources." A female voice again said. The camera again cut to the mech, the floor opening up, light shining through. The music began to reach a climax and the video clip cut out.

Sinking some spit in his throat, Sparatus turned to the other officers, "We may have attacked a species in the middle of a civil war, and we attacked the ones winning it."

The Turians remained silent, their heads all thinking the same. 'Spirits, what have we done?'.

/

 **Hi everyone, I am sorry for the shorter chapter and I will try to make up for it in the next one where we will hopefully see IMC forces and Turian forces battle it out Titanfall style! I am also aware of the new titanfall BR and I'm just saying, I really like the lore. So, you can consider the outlands cannon for this story. Now let's get onto the reviews.**

 **R: Johnwolf234: IMC the good guys? Okay, seeya.**

 **A: I made the IMC the more good guys in this story due to me wanting to set it during TF1, and let's just say it, the IMC are way better in titanfall 1 than in titanfall 2.**

 **R:** **guest** **woah, woah, woah!**

 **several thousand ships if not including fighters?**

 **that is a ridiculous amount of ships for both an IMC fleet or for a small Turian fleet.**

 **you may wanna change the numbers to make it closer to lore (unless of course you going to go make the number equivalent to basically Warhammer 40k)**

 **A: As I said, I ramped the size of the frontier up a lot, we are talking thousands of class 1 garden worlds under IMC control, and the Frontier isn't fully explored yet. And if you didnt guess this is a HUMANITY FUCK YEAH story.**

 **R: ChaosGodLizea** **:** **I love it.**

 **May Chaos Guide You,**

 **Chaos God Lizea**

 **A: Thank you very much.**

 **R: Crescent Glaive:**

 **The only race in ME to have what might count as a super dreadnought by ME standards, is the Asari made and owned Destiny Ascension. And even that near bankrupted thw whole economy of the Asari as a whole... So that's a no no to Turians having SUPER DREADNOUGHTS.**

 **In ME the bigger the ship, the harder it is to make a ME core for the vessel. So again, Super dreadnoughts, are a big NOPE**

 **A: Thanks for explaining it, I will make sure I do not make such a mistake again. But for the IMC super dreadnoughts are possible due to them not using Mass Effect tech to power their ships.**

 **R: Th3DarkAngel:**

 **I've really gotten into this, I can't wait for when the Mass Effect people learn that these are not your run of the mill smugglers. Keep up the good work!**

 **A: Yeah, this aint your usual smugglers… heh heh, thanks mate.**


	4. Human on the loose!

Cypher was by no means an ordinary woman, and most certainly not one of those fancy prancy daddy's daughter. Ha, she'd rather die than be one of those. She was a tomboy, short hair, big muscles and by god, she loved big guns. Hence why she ha her beautiful spitfire which she had dubbed 'The unending end'. Also one of the reasons she piloted an Ogre rather than an Atlas or a Stryder. But most important, it was hard to gather her attention in a good way. Venom had done that, he intrigued her. He never told her his name, much to her dismay. When he had found out that Chatter was missing and never made it to the evacuation she swore she had seen his eyes turn to slits for a quick second. It scared but excited her at the same time. "The IMC Pit Viper, how fitting." She mumbled.

"I know right" A voice said to her side. Cypher flinched, not even hearing said person coming.

"Kitkat," Cypher said, "Don't do that again."

"Sorry" Kitkat said.

"Do you know what's up with Venom?" Cypher asked.

"You mean other than losing a squad member a mere 20 days after getting a new squad?" Kitkat said and Cypher nodded. "You didn't do your research didn't you?"

Cypher gave a laugh, "No, not really."

"Well, he lost his last squad a couple of months ago. They weren't just his squad, they were friends, and family."

"Family?"

"Her nickname was Cobra, her husband is Venom. They were married…"

"Oh"

/

"General Desolas sire!"

"What is it?" Desolas responded.

"The doctor put in charge of the alien was knocked out."

The bridge went silent. "What?"

"The do-"

"No no, I heard you. What do you mean by 'knocked out'?"

"'Picking up a chair before slamming it into the head of said doctor followed with a fist to the face' kind of knockout." The turian explained.

"Is the doctor alright?" Desolas asked.

"Yes, but he suffered a concusion and the alien has escaped into the ship."

Desolas sighed, "Send a search team out to find it. Dead or alive."

"Yes sire!"

/

Chatter had been sneaking through the ship for what seems like an eternity. Without any luck, he got around by using the oversized vents that the ship for some reason had. He was still looking for his gear. Peeking out of the vents he would easily scout a room. And finally lady luck seemed to gaze down at him. An armory. Dropping down from the vent he silently snuck behind the metalface quartermaster. Fiddling a sharp piece of metal in his hands, he stabbed. "Garh" Was the only sound that the metalface managed to get out as the makeshift blade sunk into his throat and his neck was snapped. He gently laid the alien down onto the ground and retrieved his knife and cleaned it of blood. He looked around in the armory. He spotted it. An IMC weapons cache. Given the tools that were laying around it was a given that the alien had tried to break into it. Chatter gave a simple sigh before moving over to it and put in an IMC override code.

He opened the cache and was greeted by the sights of an EVA-8, R-97, a B3 Wingman, an arc grenade as well as standard IMC Titan Pilot armor with a semi open helmet with a visor. "Jackpot." He said as he grabbed the gear and quickly put it on. Looking around to see if he could find anything else he grabbed one of the alien pistols as well as opening an IMC explosives cache. He was greeted with the sights of multiple satchel charges. "Oh, how much chaos can this muster?" He grinned. Grabbing several of the satchel charges he looked at the armor to find out what tactical it had implanted. Cloak, not his favorite but it was the best in the situation.

In the end, before he left the armory he left with Pilot grade gear, several satchel charges and a bit of food and water. Walking towards the door he had his EVA-8 in hand. About to pry it open, he heard walking on the outside which stopped right outside. Cursing silently he cloaked and climbed on top of the crates in a corner.

The door opened, " _Hey, have you hea- Oh spirits! What happened here?_ " one of the metalfaces yelled as they rushed in to the corpse of the quartermaster. " _Command, we got a Deto 4-5 on our hands, quartermaster is dead and some of the secured loot from the alien spacestation has been taken_."

Silently dropping behind them he sneaked up on them. He aimed his EVA-8 on the one with the radio. " _Looks like a stab wound in the throat. Neck is snapped as well. The death occured within the past 10 minutes_." He pulled the trigger disrupting his cloak. The metalface's side of his head exploded into an open wound raining from the top of his head down to his shoulder. The brain was exposed too now. Gurgling the corpse fell over the dead quartermaster. " _CAILIO!_ " The other one yelled before Chatter pulled the trigger once again shattering the kneecap in a wet crunch. The alien cried out in pain. Walking over besides the alien he crouched low. "Shouldn't have messed with the IMC." He said and pointed his B3 Wingman at it's head.

" _Damn you!_ " The alien said. Chatter didn't really care what the alien said, he didn't even understand what it said. Rising up he pulled the B3's trigger. Brain matter scattered out on the ground as the metal face died.

Sighing he turned the metalface he had killed with the EVA-8 over, prying his armor open he found a satchel charge. Satchel charges has multiple modes to speak off. Timer, sensor, etc. Putting it on a timered sensor so he could escape in time he hid the satchel charge underneath the armor. He turned the corpse over and activated the charger, in 10 seconds the sensor would be active and if it detected it was being moved it would explode. Hearing footsteps he quickly bolted into the vents once again. A small beep in his helmet let him know that the satchel was armed and if moved, would explode.

Not even 5 minutes later an explosion blasted behind him. They had activated the satchel, fools. Continuing to sneak throughout the vents he explored many rooms. Trying to stay away from any rooms with metalfaces. He was looking for the Gate Drive. Of similar design as the IMC had put onto the IMS Normandy, and once he find it. The metalfaces will be in for a hell of a surprise.

/

A holomap appeared in the control room, several Titan Pilots and some of the Shanxy officers. The city itself was rather large, around 20 thousand civilians lived in it making it sufficiently sizable. Shanxi… was a special case for a colony. Once every month or two a storm would roll in. Not that it would be a problem if it was a normal storm. But when a storm contains high amounts of toxic gasses it would be best to not find yourself caught in one. It didn't help that the storm also had some extremely violent cases of lighting strikes. It was for this reason that the IMC had constructed an underground facility to house the civilian population in case of one of these storms… or if the Militia should attack. The base was called the Krosnikav, in honor of the IMC officer that had risked his life during multiple storms in order to help civilians.

"All civilians have been evacuated to the Krosnikav." An officer said.

"Good," Venom said, "Reinforcements are sadly not available in this beta-sector. We are on our own for now."

"So, we are supposed to fight these aliens with no reinforcement?" The colony commander asked.

"Yes, but we will have to use ambushes and traps." Venom replied as he pointed on the map. "The krosnikav will have the majority of the military protecting it. How many do we have?"

"Around 200 grunts, 40 Titan Pilots with titans and circa 200 spectres as well," The colony commander said, "Not enough for open warfare."

"We split them half and half. One half stays inside the Krosnikav to protect it. I want patrols 24/7 in the Krosnikav. I want the rest to be out fighting. We don't know how much time we've got to set up traps."

"I see" The Colony Commander replied, "I'll make sure that all the necesarry resources are there for your need Venom."

"Thank you." Venom replied, "They say reinforcements will come in 8 hours. Gotta get the fleet refueled and moved here, let's just hope that they don't attack till the reinforcement's here."

/

'Finally' Kitkat thought as she climbed up the building. It was around 7 stories high, good for sniping. The top of the building was some sort of small market meaning she had plenty of cover. She had been given her Kraber-AP alongside a Longbow DMR. She and other snipers had been spread all throughout the city. Each given 2 spectres to assist them with spotting enemies and taking care of flanks. Walking over to the corner of the small market she pried the makeshift back of the stall open and camouflaged it with cloth, laying down she placed the Kraber so that just the barrel peeked out. It was modified with a 4 to 24x with around 4 betweens. Looking through the scope she saw the IMC soldiers spread out. She followed one of the groups. 8 grunts and a single Titan Pilot were running through the streets and into a building. They emerged on top covered from view from the streets but not from her. Zooming further in she inspected their gear. The grunts had R101c's, a given. One of them did have an M600 spitfire. Same with the Titan Pilot, a pillar stood in the middle of the rooftop. A grunt walked over to it and began fiddling with the control panel. A heavy turret.

This was an anti air unit. Designed to shoot at fighters, dropships alike. Not infrantry. Explosive 20mm rounds. A total firerate of 6000 RPM, a deathblow to any aircraft. Therefore they were also shielded by an energy shield. To avoid a pesky Titan Pilot to blow it up. She sighed, 'I wonder how this is gonna go down.'. Shaking the thought away she took aim once again. " _Kitkat, this is Venom, are you in position?_ " A male voiced asked over the comms.

"This is Kitkat, I am in position." Kitkat replied.

" _Roger, Venom out._ " The commlink went dead…

/

Chatter silently snuck past a guard, hugging the makeshift blade and B3 close to him he sneaked around the corner. The vent had ended. Luckily his cloak still had 2 hours of battery life left until it had to recharge meaning he could scout the ship. He turned a left and nearly ran into a technician who was fiddling with a control panel. The metalface got the door open and Chatter could not have become any happier. Sneaking into the corner of the new room he looked at some sort of Gate Drive like the IMS Normandy. Cheering inside he hid his EVA-8 and R-97. Grabbing several of the satchel charges he sneaked alongside the wall. Planting the satchel charges on the walls before moving onto the Gate Drive itself. The three metal arms holding the blue orb of energy with element zero. Carefully putting a satchel on each arm he quickly made his way from the Gate Drive. And doing so he bumped into a metalface. His cloak disrupted. Every eye looked at him. Acting quickly he grabbed the metalface and held his arm around his throat with the makeshift knife grazing the upper right part of the throat. Grasping the detonator in his hands he shouted angrily.

"YOU CROW SHITSKULLS," It seemed to gather the attention even more as armed guards now came in, "YOU LET ME WALK OUT HERE, OR I BLOW THE WHOLE GATE DRIVE UP AND KILL THE HOSTAGE!"

While the metalfaces didn't understand him directly they understood the motions. One by one they lowered their guns and moved away from the exit. In the corner of his eye he saw a metalface line up a shot. Chatter moved over to the exit and promtly kicked the hostage onto the ground and cloaked. He pressed the detonator. The explosion engulfed the metalface and Gate Drive. He didnt even need to look that it was a goner jugding by how the ship rocked and the panicked voices. Silently he cursed. He lost the EVA-8 and R-97. Running to the nearest vent he ripped it open and climbed in. Placing a satchel targeted with sensors he climbed through the vent to ensure nobody followed him.

/

" _It looks like a stab wound. Neck is snapped as well._ " Caito said over the commlink.

"Roger, how long since death?" Kavus asked.

" _Death occured within the past 10 minutes._ " Caito said, Kavus was just about to reply before a loud bang was heard through the commlink. And a faint voice was heard screaming out Caito's name before an equally load gunshot was heard and a scream of pain came out. Then, a speech that Kavus couldn't understand was heard. " _Shoulnd't have messed with the IMC._ ".

"Damn you!" Another loud gunshot. The line went dead. Cursing loudly Kavus swapped channel. "Command, we got three Deto 4-5's on our hands, requesting backup."

" _Roger that, sending backup to…_ "

"Armory 7la" Kavus responded.

" _Roger that, sending a squad to the location. ETA is 3 minutes._ "

"Roger, Kavus out."

" _Command out._ "

Kavus grasped his M15-Vindicator and began to sprint towards the armory, when he got there the squad was already waiting. 8 Turians ready to catch the alien. "Hey," He said, "Kavus, you?"

"Brisius." The squad leader said, "Let's get going." The turians readied their weapons and snuck up on the door. "Stun grenade out." A turian said before throwing said object in. A flash and they ran into the room… Three dead turians, nothing else. Looking at the corpses he was horrified. Stab wound and a neck snap that seemed to had been to strong that the head had turned a full 180. One of the turians had been shot in the side of his head. Flesh exposed, skull breached and brain matter leaking out. He nearly gagged. "Spirits" one of the turians said. Looking at the last dead turian he saw he had been shot in the leg. He looked at the head. Skull was cracked open and brain matter scattered over the ground. He threw up. He heard the other turians show their displeasure over it as well. Mustering his strength together he rose up and walked over to the dead quartermaster. He didnt even manage to comprehend what happend next. He touched the dead turian and he suddenly crashed into the wall. He was bleeding, he couldnt hear. He saw fire. He saw it on his legs. He saw darkness. He saw light.

/

 **Hey everyone, BigPizza here, I hope you like the newest chapter. I have looked over your reviews and I'm happy that people like my story. To those who have given me constructive criticism, I will take it to heart. I am still looking for a co writer and beta so in case one of you want to take the task simply message me.**

 **Now let's get onto the reviews shall we?**

 **Review: The Advocate7 chapter 3 . Feb 5  
Fuck it, I need to read a new 'humanity first, aliens beneath our boots second' story soooo, yeah I'll support you as much as I can regarding this story.**

 **P.S. have a good day/night.**

 **Answer: Thank you, and thanks again.**

 **Review: Artyom-Dreizehn chapter 3 . Feb 5  
In FTL sci fi setting on videogames, I think the Titanfall universe Jump Drives are the most sophisticated and the most versatile and not restricted by size or gravity wells, in some games i played in titanfall back then I see in the back drop that ships are in jumping in atmo, which is unplausible in ME. Halo Atmo slipsapce jump in halo 2 is made by Covies which is a catastrophy in New Mombasa infastrature, yet Titanfall FTL Jumps can do this while not damaging the surrounding**

 **Giving an example, Halo's FTL Slip space drives requires larger ships to withstand travelling slip space and the reason their UNSC frigates are cruisers in size ME, while ME is restricted in size due to strain in eezo usage is exponential in mass and also in FTL they are realistic that in jumping out of FTL they are facing backwards for deceleration and prone to being bottleneck in FTL tech.**

 **Answer: Which is the reason why I chose the IMC not to rely on Mass Relays, or the frontier for that matter.**

 **Review: Janne Rolfe Jalandoni chapter 3 . Feb 6  
Yes show more of humanity stomps show these xenos how a war should be fought**

 **Answer: They shall be taught not to mess with a certain Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation!**

 **Review: Th3DarkAngel chapter 3 . Feb 7  
Lol, I was reading rereading the rwby-titanfall fanfic and I saw that one of echos spiders was named KitKat. Who knew echos spider wanted to join the IMC XD.**

 **Answer: Yeah I have a tendency to carry names and characters from fic to fic.**

 **Review: ecoolasice chapter 3 . Feb 10  
In TF1 I was on the IMC side but as TF2 has highlighted the IMC are bad so I have a proposal that allows for the story to continue and be nicer to lore.**

 **The IMC release a statement saying they've been attacked by hostile alien forces then appealing to our ingrained sense of unity against opposing forces call for the indictment of all of humanity and allow the militia that are now on the inside to tone down the imc's less Savory tendencies and then that would allow for the lure of Titanfall to be integrated smoothly.**

 **This is just a rough outline of the idea and I would be open to going over it more in PM's**

 **Answer: This is a very interesting concept. I would love to go over it too in the PMs.**

 **Review: Hikari Nova chapter 2 . 15h ago  
...Masa Effect ships are dreadnaughts around 800M to around 1KM long {with a single super dreadnaught in the whole ME citadel space being the Asari built ship Destiny Ascension at around 2KM long} cruisers, then frigates with ME ships being built around a single Mass Accelerator Gun that fires a single round of up to I think it's around 2 tons in weight and has a very slow firing rate due to heat and has laser based defence against boarding attempts and the rare use of fighter type craft**

 **Answer: Thanks for the help on Mass effect ships. Really appreciate it!**

 **Review: Kira-117 chapter 2 . 10h ago  
if this is an au with mass effect having more ship and inventing carriers without human influence then ok but its still doesn't make any sense if the turians think it was one smuggler ship why send thousands of ships after it and why so many dreadnoughts are they using all of them an a single fleet or were they called over because of the one smuggler ship.**

 **i get it if you want a big battle but this is even more non logical then the arrogant evil turian who start shouting for no reason in most first contact war stories in the site .**

 **Answer: I think you misunderstood something, I said it's the frontier that has multiple thousands of inhabited planets and the IMC that has multiple thousands of ships in a fleet. But when a fleet is put in charge of circa 1500 inhabited planets to protect, you need a big one. But alas, thanks for the review.**

 **Review: Guest chapter 3 . Mar 3  
Awesome chapter, looking forward to the next one. The story itself is something I truly enjoy. Good luck!**

 **Answer: Thou wish shall be granted. *Wizard noises***

 **Thank you all, and I'll see you all next time!**


	5. An announcement (Please read)

**Hi everyone, after reading through my story I've seen countless mistakes I could have easily avoided, therefore I'm placing the story on a very short hiatus, a month maybe. Where after I will start updating and rewriting. I thank you all for the support. If anyone wants to help me with my rewrite, please do PM me as I really need the help on the story.**

 **I thank all of you, those who enjoyed it, and those who gave criticism, for without you I would not have had seen my mistakes.**

 **Happy Hunting Pilots, for you will need it.**


	6. Rewrite is up! Co writer is still needed

**Hello there everyone, tis is I! BIG PIZZA. As some of you may know, well, hopefully all of you. I had a rewrite planned for the 22nd of April, I know I know, I got delayed. Exams and all. The rewrite is up now under the name: Bite Of Humanity: Reimagined. With the 2nd chapter being written. I hope you all enjoy the new story.**

 **Big Pizza out.**

 **PS: Still looking for a co-writer, PM me if interested.**


End file.
